Sólo con la mirada
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: [JoanLock] Drabble en dos partes. "Joan Watson comenzará a dejar las cosas claras si él pretende ser parte de la vida de Sherlock."
1. Las cosas claras

Tomó entre sus manos y desdobló ligeramente la imagen recién impresa de una propiedad que había sido vendida hasta hace poco a un precio mucho más bajo del mercado, lo guardó dentro de su cartera y caminó a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta de salida. Vio de reojo como Sherlock esbozaba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción mientras los oficiales del FBI escoltaban a la culpable del triple asesinato, se notaba alegre aunque para cualquiera sólo mantenía un rostro de "Yo tenía razón" pero ella había logrado reconocer sus expresiones faciales y determinar más allá de lo evidente.

Podía distinguir sus expresiones altaneras de las de orgullo y las sonrisas engreídas de las sinceras y alegres.

La mirada de Sherlock de poso sobre ella con una inclinación asistiendo a lo que ella le murmuró.

— Debo hacer algo, ve a casa.

Y con eso ella se marchó del edificio donde había ocurrido tal asesinato por un ascenso.

Llamó a un taxi para dirigirse hacia la compañía de asesoría legal -y algunas veces por lo que le insinuó Sherlock, ilegal- del señor Morland Holmes.

Su mirada quedó fija en el paisaje de las calles de Nueva York, la tarde caía sobre la ciudad pero seguía igual de ruidosa como siempre, volvió a meter la mano en su bolso notando que el celular sonaba, un mensaje de Sherlock

PNST N-L-D mi 'P' ?

"¿Pensaste en lo de mi padre?"

Tradujo, por así decirlo su cerebro, las abreviaciones de él en los mensajes de texto ya se las sabía de memoria, y le resultaba natural leerlas al instante. Sonrió para sus adentros calmando por momentos la molestia en su mente tras investigar lo que escondía la imagen de aquella mansión.

Sólo por un momento.

Te lo digo cuando vuelva a casa

Bloqueo el teléfono y lo guardó dentro de su bolso, el taxi se detuvo frente a un rascacielos de millones de dólares. Subió de prisa y a paso seguro las escaleras de la entrada con las facciones de su rostro firmes, hasta el ascensor principal.

La secretaria le pidió que buscara una cita para hablar con su jefe, pero Joan continuó su camino hacia la oficina principal del lugar, ignorando de manera olímpica a la muchacha, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Morland Holmes de espaldas y volteando lentamente a verla, con una ligera sorpresa en el rostro.

— Lo siento señor, le dije que debía conseguir una cita pero no me hizo caso...

— Esta bien Jessica, déjela pasar.

Había un rastro de sorpresa muy marcado que no se molestó en ocultar.

La mirada de Joan Watson se clavó en su rostro, afilada y amenazadora, incluso su presencia en la oficina cambió la postura del hombre, estaba a la defensiva pero tratando de verse casual.

— Joan, ¿No tenía mi número?

— Hay cosas que se deben hablar en persona — Le contestó inclinando el rostro y casi golpeándolo sólo con la mirada.

Sacó de su bolso la hoja donde la imagen impresa de una mansión había sido vendida a muy bajo precio, propiedad que pertenecía a quien tenía delante. La mirada evaluador del señor Holmes viajó desde la hoja sobre su escritorio hasta el rostro de Joan, quien lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

Ella había descubierto el tipo de influencia de Morland Holmes y el tipo de asesoría que realizaba. Y ahora mismo venía con toda la intención de advertirle si él pretendía hacerle algún tipo de daño a Sherlock.


	2. Contigo

La fría brisa mezclada con el humo de las calles de Nueva York acarició sus mejillas con cuidado, alzó el dedo para llamar a un taxi y volver por fin a casa, a su cama y el aroma a los experimentos de Sherlock.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, vio como el detective consultor se paseaba frente a la estantería llena de libros ordenados por la señora Hudson, al cerrar la puerta este giro sobre sus pies y enfocó su mirada evaluadora sobre ella, suave pero interesado en deducir cual había sido su asunto.

Joan Watson le dedicó una sonrisa amable, dejó su abrigo en el perchero y le preguntó que estaba buscando en su biblioteca a lo cual él comenzó a hacer ademanes con sus manos, nombrando el título del libro, el autor y algún dato histórico que justificaría el por qué tenía ese ejemplar y para qué lo necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

Ella le escuchó atenta, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar té.

— Y ahora debería preguntarte sobre la propuesta de mi padre.

Sherlock se quedó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, un poco incómodo, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sosteniendo el libro.

— La aceptaré — Contestó Joan sirviendo un poco de té para ella y para Sherlock — La Policía te hace feliz y yo disfrutó trabajar contigo.

Sherlock asintió entusiasmado aunque al instante hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando recordó que debía llamar a su padre para comunicarle el acuerdo. Tomó un sorbo del té preparado por su socia y se dio la vuelta para tomar su celular, marcando el número de su padre y preparando su mejor voz de irritación para hacerle saber su respuesta.

Joan Watson tomó entre sus manos su té soplando por encima y probándolo, estaba justo de azúcar como a ella le gustaba.

Escucho un poco del tono que empleaba Sherlock al hablar con su padre y ya no le sonaba a rabieta de hijo, sino a un sincero rencor por la ausencia en su infancia.

Tendría que estar atenta a los pasos del señor Holmes respecto a su hijo, protegerá a Sherlock de ese hombre, ya se lo había advertido, proteger la felicidad y estabilidad de su socio era ahora una de sus prioridades.

No permitiría que le arrebataran a más personas de su vida, no evitaría tomar las debidas precauciones contra quienes podían hacerle daño a ella o a Sherlock.


End file.
